


Stay

by twentysevenclub



Series: Prinxiety One shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety is a mess, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Disney References, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm sad so deal with the fluff, M/M, Prince is lovely, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), bear with me, english is not my first language, give me love, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysevenclub/pseuds/twentysevenclub
Summary: In which Anxiety feels like dying and Prince notices.Or where Prince is genuinely concerned and Anxiety doesn't want help.I suck at summaries but I swear is a good one-shot





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it.  
> If you like it don't be afraid to leave a comment, I always answer.  
> English is not my first language so if you notice a mistake please point it out, I'll thank you forever.

He was standing there, I could see the fear in his eyes. The hurt in them made my heart ache.

“Get out” He said and even if I wanted I couldn’t, my legs weren’t responding, it’s like my brain had disconnected from my body. “I said get out!” He yelled at me and my reaction was to run away from his room.

When I arrived at my room the picture of him appeared in my mind.

His red puffy eyes.

The ruined black eyeshadows that rested on his face in the same places where the tears rolled.

His shaking body.

The sobs.

The hurt.

Maybe we didn’t have the best of the relationships but seeing him like that hurt.

It felt worse than when I thought Flynn was dead in Tangled.

It felt worse than when they kidnaped Toothless in how to train your dragon.

And even worse than when we all thought that all the toys were going to be cremated in Toy Story 3.

There wasn’t a good enough Disney or Pixar reference to describe how I felt when I saw Virgil in that moment.

So sad.

So broken.

So helpless

So… so hopeless.

But then I felt even worse when I realized that I’ve left him in that state, I was a horrible person.

Maybe I was the bad guy, not him. After all, princes are supposed to help anyone who’s in danger, and right now Anxiety was a danger to himself.

I put myself together and after taking a long breath I decide to go back there.

I must say that I was scared as fuck, Virgil is not the type of person who easily accepts someone seeing him vulnerable and I wasn’t the indicated one to offer him a friendly hand.

We were like black and white.

Like Anna and Elsa.

Like Dory and Marlin.

We were Prince and Anxiety.

I had a moment of braveness and opened his door, he was on the floor and he looked exhausted.

I know he noticed my presence but either he didn’t care anymore or was too tired to fight.

I let myself in and close the door behind me. His room is a mess and pretty dark, I decided to turn on a lamp that’s close to him and the light makes him look sicker than I thought he was.

If you stare long enough you could see him shake a little bit and tears roll in his cheeks.

“Virgil… are you okay?” He scoffs and I realized that that was a stupid question, it was obvious he wasn’t okay. “Sorry, I meant… is there anything I can do for you?”

“You could leave, I don’t need your pity,” He said in a small voice “nor your help” He added after a few seconds.

“I won’t leave,” I said feeling a little bit angry “And it’s not pity, its concern” He shook his head slowly and I sigh “I’m here because I’m worried, not to make you feel bad or anything”

“I’m okay” He answered a little bit too quickly

“No, you’re not”

“Does it matter?” He looked at me straight in the eyes “Do I matter?” I felt my eyes water but I blink the tears away

“Of course you matter, you’re a very important part of Thomas and a very special person for us”

“All I do is bring problems, you’re better off without me and if I remember well you’re the one who’s constantly reminding me that” Hi sighed “Accept it Roman, you’re better off without me”

“NO!” He flinched at my voice “Sorry, but I mean it when I say no, yes you may be the reason of some of Thomas’ problems but we all contribute to them. I’m a perfectionist if I wasn’t Thomas wouldn’t be so stressed about everything he does. And Logan always wants the correct answers to everything so he thinks a lot, that makes Thomas' head hurt. And Patton has such a big heart, always trying to help people, we all know how many times Thomas hurt himself helping other people” Anxiety stares at me curiously “And that’s why you’re so important, you make sure Thomas do things right by making him anxious in the correct amount and not by stressing him out, you distract Thomas mind with other stuff instead of complicated questions he can’t answer, and you make him think twice before jumping to help someone despite the consequences.” I let myself hug you “You are so important for all of us, for me”

“D-do you mean it?” You say with a little stutter that makes me aww

“Of course I meant it” I smile and you hug me back

“Please don’t leave me alone” You start to cry again “Please don’t ever let me”

“Never”

Yes, we were like black and white, who's best represented but the Yin and Yang

Like Anna and Elsa, whose love was stronger than any curse.

Like Dory and Marlin, who managed to find Nemo together.

We were, Prince and Anxiety, and it was more than I could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a request don't be afraid, I'll write it gladly.


End file.
